The disclosure relates to a hydrostatic drive.
DE 38 38 404 A1 discloses such a drive for a fan. In this context, a constant-displacement pump hydraulically drives a constant-displacement motor which in turn serves to drive a fan. An electrically adjustable pressure-limiting valve is arranged as a bypass in parallel with the constant motor, as a result of which a rotational speed of the constant motor, and therefore of the fan, can be set.
Documents DE 35 41 446 A1 and DE 36 28 444 A1 likewise present a hydrostatic drive. A constant-displacement pump drives a constant-displacement motor as in the preceding document, wherein pressure medium can be made to bypass the constant-displacement motor by means of a pressure-limiting valve which is arranged in parallel with the constant-displacement motor. A further constant-displacement pump for supplying hydraulic consumers with pressure medium is driven together with the constant-displacement pump.
A disadvantage of the specific documents is that the pressure medium which flows away via the pressure-limiting valve flows back to the tank without being used, and therefore constitutes a waste of energy.
In contrast, the disclosure is based on the object of providing a hydrostatic drive with low energy wastage and low expenditure in terms of equipment.